dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Spencer
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 16, Age 196|Date of death = June 21, Age 226|Height = (163 cm) 5'4"|Weight = (48 Kg) 104 lbs|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Huge Royal Winter Palace|Occupation = Martial Artist Spiritualist Empress of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Father-in-law) Empress Kaylah (Mother-in-law) James Spencer (Husband) Shawn Spencer (Son) Denise Uzumkai (Daughter-in-law) Zesmond (Grandson) Brianna (Granddaughter) Ashley (Granddaughter) Brittany (Granddaughter) Tiffany (Granddaughter) Kaylah (Granddaughter) Jimmy Hawkins (Grandson-in-law) Katherine (Great-Granddaughter) Michael (Great-Grandson-in-law) Adam (Great-great grandson) Lisa (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Darren (Great-great-great grandson) Laura (Great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-great-great-great grandson) Misty (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Descendant) James (Descendant) Doris (Descendant) Maria (Descendant) Haylie (Descendant) Marcus (Descendant) Shaun (Descendant) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}} Rita Spencer (リタ 斯賓塞'', Rita Sī bīn sài'') is the female Saiyan, the member and supporter of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. She's the caring wife of James Spencer and loving mother of Shawn Spencer, the mother-in-law of Denise Uzumkai, the paternal grandmother of Zesmond Spencer, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. She's the first empress of the Spencer World and great-grandmother of Katherine, Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Rita is a beautiful, young child and young woman with very slim slender build and average height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has aqua blue eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and long straight black hair with a short strand over her on her base forehead and short middle parted shoulder-length bangs framing her face. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, On her fight with Mega Buu, she's wearing her majority significant battle outfit attire is purple kimono-style long shirt that reaches down to her waist with light purple designs, and a light purple skirt with the same design. She's also wore purplish black capris pants with lighter purple designs, black armbands and black boots with light grey soles. As the Empress of the Spencer World, she's wore the long flowing kimono hanfu Chinese/Japanese dramatic flare evening gown dress with a blue rhinestone jewel forehead piece headband crown, blue bracelets, silver diamond earrings and black flats. Personality Rita Spencer is a female Saiyan with a kindhearted, sweet, innocent, positive, energetic, polite, friendly, good-hearted, pure-hearted, caring, softer, peaceful, loving and gentle personality. She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything. Rita is tends to have a desire to know many things about everything that's why she enjoys to talk to people bigger than her to learn new things. When she was 17 years old of her teen years, she's meets James Spencer for the first time to appears as teenagers in the battlefields after the tournament. Rita goes to James and tells him that she loves him, want to learn from him about everything and that there has to be another way to end this without him going to get hurt. Later, Like Gine, She's dislikes Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu, because Biography Background Rita Spencer was born in September 16 of Age 196 and she's the second female Eternal Dragon Jinchuriki Saiyan with glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on her base forehead and the rest of her body and her originally real name is Rita Proud from the different planet by the Nameless Namekian. Being saved by James in several times on the battlefield to reveals that she's the second Jinchuriki host of the Eternal Dragon Porunga with the glowing Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks to make her James's wife by saving her life from Mega Buu and Super Buu. She's already having her romantic feelings for him a lot, and after they've been dating for three months, eventually they're married and become pregnant as a first female Jinchuriki in ten months. On the night in the October 31 of Age 220, she's giving birth to a baby boy named Shawn, who's bears a striking resemblance his father and having her kindhearted demeanor and soft facial features from her. In six years later, she's Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga In the anime Majin Buu Transforms episode, she's mentioned by Super Buu, because she's remaining her of her paternal grandmother, Mary to Kayla before she's learning the truth about happening from the beginning about the genocide massacre were behind all of it by Wizard Babidi wants his sworn revenge towards her family for years and after he's absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo into his body. She's has been killed along with her husband by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu and Super Buu when she was 30 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her great-granddaughter, Katherine, Power Manga and Anime Rita Spencer as a very talented Saiyan fighter, Rita was very powerful at a young age. She trained a lot but unlike other ninjas, warriors and fighters, she's gifted with strength and intelligence. Still she isn't the strongest in her team from her early childhood past. Like her son, she is the smartest and strongest fighter with intelligence and knowledge skills of martial arts, techniques and abilities by learning from her husband James Spencer. She wants to become better so she fights almost everyday and her power level is 222, 9000.000. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - Transformations Great Ape Rita Spencer does transform during the full moon like her husband, son and grandchildren. Unlock Potential By unlocking potential from the great elder Namekian named Super Saiyan Like her husband, son and grandchildren, Video Games Appearances Rita Spencer is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Aya Hirano * FUNimation dub: Cherami Leigh '(''Dragon Ball Z, most media) Battles Major Battles * Rita Spencer, Gregory Johnson, Jamie, Mike Garrett, Marlene and James Spencer vs. Bojack and his galaxy warriors * Rita and James Spencer vs. Bojack * Rita vs. Zangra * Rita vs. Pui Pui * Rita vs. Yakon * Rita and James Spencer vs. Dabura * Rita vs. Mega Buu and Super Buu * Rita Spencer and James Spencer (Super Saiyan form) vs. Mega Buu and Super Buu (Base form) Trivia * Rita Spencer's name means (リタ 斯賓塞 or Rita Sī bīn sài) is in Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Rita is: Speaker. Can also be a Pearl. * In Persian Baby Names the meaning of the name Rita is: Child of light. Famous Bearer: Margaret Thatcher, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * In Spanish Baby Names the meaning of the name Rita is: Pearl. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Rita is: Pearl. * It is pronounced REE-tah. It is of Spanish and Greek origin, and the meaning of Rita is "pearl". Short form of '''Margarita, from Margaret. Use in Hindi is from Sanskrit, meaning "right". First used as an independent name a few hundred years ago. The Italian Saint Rita (15th century) has roses for her emblem. Actresses Rita Hayworth, Rita Moreno; authors Rita Mae Brown, Rita Dove. * Rita's real last name is Proud. * Rita's real name is Margaret Proud. * She likes to eat healthy. * She's the most loveable characters of the Dragon Ball series. * Rita is the smartest and strongest fighter along with her friends, husband, son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren. * Rita is second character who died along with her husband in Spencer Clan Massacre of the Spencer World. * Like her eldest granddaughter, Brianna who's polite, fun-loving and quirky personality since she was a child. * Rita's hobby is reading books and to spending her life with her beloved husband, James Spencer. * Rita's favorite food is creamy chicken salad, oranges and pineapples. * Rita having bears a striking resemblance to Mary's mother who have the same hairstyle as her. * Rita Spencer wrote her letters to her youngest granddaughter Kaylah to learn the truth about everything from the beginning. Gallery Shawn's mother Rita.png|Young Rita Spencer Nahareniña.jpg|Rita Spencer as a preteen of age 12 Sasuke to the rescue by rarity princess-d8kwaye-1.jpg Sasuke and mafumi the last by rarity princes-1.png mikoto_and_naoko__sisters__by_rarity_princess--1.png Pocky by rarity princess-db5mwq9.png 4f8442afa5d2eb68c2f4795708214651.jpg Rita Spencer is James's wife and Shawn's mother 2.png Rita Spencer is James's wife and Shawn's mother.png Rita Spencer is James's wife and Shawn's mother_2_2.png Rita Spencer is James's wife and Shawn's mother_2_2_2.png References # ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', 2019 # ''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 265 "''Majin Buu Transforms''" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Good Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Spencer Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Royal Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters